custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Nurtox
Nurtox are a civilized species in the Altronia Continuity. Physiology Appearance Nurtox were Toa-height bipeds with non-animalistic appearances before their mutation. They were not regarded as particularly good-looking, nor were they called ugly either. Powers Nurtox had a resistance to any kind of poison. This made weak toxins ineffective on them and the Hordika venom's mental effects are stunted, insuring the victim will never lose their mind (unless they were going to anyway) or give in to animalistic urges. These urges are present, however. Nurtox have slight affiliations with the elements, but have no control over them. The element they are associated with is less effective against them, and their personalities are affected by their associated element as well (For example, Kanahka and Ferrak are light-hearted, and Rohko has a fiery temper). Society and Culture Nurtox as a whole value education. An uneducated Nurtox is like an even-tempered Skakdi. They tend to be well-organized, intelligent people who like to share their society's gifts with the world. Rohko is an obvious exception, but he wasn't always the way he was. Nurtox tend to be very Toa-like in stature and in physical form. They were less combat-worthy than Toa before the Visorak invaded, but one of the mental effects they did receive from the venom was a tendency to fight more, which was added on to the aggressive powers being Hordika gave them. This acknowledged, the Nurtox used to have non-aggressive powers as a rule. Many of them lost those abilities once mutated. Nurtox hold schools and teach many subjects. These include sciences, math, social studies, language arts, and the arts. They are very proud of their education and believe as a whole that education is invaluable. Nurtox have family units. Since it is unconfirmed how new Bionicles come into existence, it is unknown what significance this has. Regardless, they have been seen refer to each other as brothers, sisters, cousins, and the like (Kanahka is Rohko's younger brother, Ferrak is their younger cousin). History The Nurtox were created on Spherus Magna, like most species, and were made to be very Toa-like, but with no elemental powers and some physical differences. They were all moved into the Matoran Universe, and most inhabited and island south of the Southern Continent. This island was, at some time after the Great Cataclysm, ravaged by Visorak, and several Nurtox tribes were mutated by the spiders. The Nurtox's natural resistance to toxins made them safe from the full mental effects, and were able to use their new powers to retaliate against the spiders effectively. The few Nurtox that were not captured by Visorak left the island. Some have been seen on Stelt and similar locations, but most are missing, their current wherabouts unknown. These minority members are known as Pureblood Nurtox, and are both very rare and legendary among their Hordika brethren. Known Individuals Pureblood *Jericho *Varon Hordika *Ferrak *Kanahka *Rohko Trivia * Sidd originally envisioned the Nurtox characters as Toa Hordika, but later decided to make them a separate species. Category:Altronia Continuity Category:Species Category:Sapient Species Category:Mask of Cancellation Category:Mechanical Species